1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to so called `weaklink` devices for elongated offshore articles such as umbilicals containing at least one pipe or tube where at least one end of the article is terminated on an offshore subsea installation or platform: There is a great risk of damaging the subsea installation itself if the elongated article is subjected to unforeseeable pulling forces or tension caused by ships anchors and fishing gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The elongated article concerned contain flow lines for fluids and control conductors of various kinds, such as hydraulic steel tubes, --and possibly power conductors and/or telecommunication conductors. Such articles are rather expensive and their repair is difficult and takes considerable time, especially in rough offshore environments. The damage that could be caused to the subsea installation by pulling the elongated article, is, however, prohibitive.
The elongated article usually interconnects installations on the seabed. One problem which arises in connection with such installations is that connectors are not easily disconnectable and that high and varying fluid pressure within the tubes interferes with defined release forces. In case of emergency it must be possible to release the article from the subsea installation very rapidly, and the preferred solution has therefore been to cut the article if it is subjected to a defined pulling force. Difficulties arise when the article contain steel tubes instead of rubber hoses.